Power Rangers Infinity
by Magna Vritramon
Summary: When the Cyber Force team is introduced to a new halfbreed leader that has the strength of their foes they must cope with getting along with him while pursuing their goal.
1. Actual Combat

POWER RANGERS INFINITY

CHAPTER 01: ACTUAL COMBAT

"They expect us to fight all of these guys? Our first mission and we're being ganged up on." Said Setsuna to the other four Cyber Force Rangers as they stood back to back surrounded by about fifty faceless enemy soldiers with plain gray bodies, white gloves and forearm pads, white knee high boots, and a black diagonal stripe around their torsos.

A.J. cracked his knuckles and took a boxing-fighting stance. "Do we have enough room to fight in this area of the city? Of all places why Meiyer street? Nothing but a bum's sanctuary it is." He was right. The Rangers unwittingly lead their foes to the most deplorable and compacted streets in Ferris Heights. So small was this street that most consider it to be a rundown alleyway.

Setsuna removed his black Kango hat so that it would not obstruct his view. His shoulder length, strawberry blond hair had gotten a bit mussed but he rubbed his head quickly to fix it and brush it away from his eyes. The young Japanese teen had been waiting for so long to be finally dispatched by Mother Board to fight against Viral-Beasts.

Their leader Daniel, the strongest member of the team, gave the others the order to attack. "Let's set 'em up and knock 'em down guys!" He yelled as he ran into the literal eye of the storm. They followed along with him. They all broke away from each other so that they might have enough room to fight without banging heads.

"You won't be able to catch me slow pokes." Amanda taunted the enemy as she back flipped through the horde to gain some room to fight. She stopped and engaged the enemy. She had a favorable speed advantage over the others and could strike them and duck under their blows with ease. She was enjoying herself as she made her enemies look like fools. She could see Jerryca in the distance using her immense leg power to pin her opponents against the wall with Tae Kwan Do kicks.

Jerryca was much stronger than Amanda was. Being that her father owned the worlds largest weight training facility she was able to tone and shape her body to her desire. She may not have been as strong as Daniel and A.J. but she could out muscle the others without a problem. "Hey Setsuna!" She yelled down the street. 

He flipped an enemy over his shoulder and replied. "I hear ya!" 

"Double roundhouse kick?" 

"All right!" They dashed forward at the only soldier standing between them and they both kicked him hard in the chest with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying through an already somewhat broken window.

One by one the V-Troopers became one with the ground that they stood upon (before they were whooped). Daniel overpowered those that surrounded him. Setsuna stunned his foes with lightning fast kicks and A.J. dominated the mindless automatons with powerful punch combinations. However their opponents seemed endless and after about a few minutes of fighting they have began to grow very fatigued. They regrouped back in the same spot where they started. They were all panting and huffing and wiping sweat from their face.

"Anyone else feeling shaky in the knees from all of this like I am?" A.J. complained.

"I think I am." Said Amanda. "I think its time that we morph. Our chances will be better that way."

"I'll get us started then!" Jerryca raised her left hand high into the air. The silver and black morphing device worn upon her wrist opened and illuminated with a bright blue light. "Cyber system activate!" She dropped her arm to her side and performed an elaborate series of poses. "Cyber Ranger One; blue!" A ring of blue light appeared around her feet and elevated up around her body changing her blue long-sleeved belly shirt, denim Capri pants, and white track shoes into a full body, navy blue spandex suit. Upon it were round, golden shoulder plates, golden forearm guards, and single black rings around each bicep. Upon her chest rested a yellow triangle shaped jewel turned upside down with a black stripe leading up from the jewel to were the spandex suit stopped at the base of her neck, and around her torso was a wide, black, horizontal stripe that didn't connect in the front. It also was fitted with dark blue leather gloves; white, knee-high boots with a long diamond like black silhouette shapes upon the front shin part of them. Upon her waist was a golden belt with a gun holster on her left side with her blue and silver blaster resting in it. Her long braided, walnut colored hair rested comfortably within her blue and black helmet. The helmet was designed with a small, golden pentagon shape above its upside down triangle shaped black visor and just below the diamond shaped black design on the top. Below the visor was a silver area, built to protect the mouth that wasn't deigned with lips like some Ranger helmets of the past. 

The enemy troops looked around at each other. Jerryca glanced over her shoulder at the others and said, "What the hell are you all waiting for? Transform now so we can beat these jerk offs!"

"All right!" A.J. mimicked Jerryca's transformation sequence perfectly. "Cyber system activate! Cyber Ranger Two; black!" Around the Hispanic male's body appeared the same type of ring of light. It changed his black sweat jacket, cream-colored cargo pants and brick red work boots into a grayish black version of their Ranger uniform. However the visor upon his helmet was shaped like a horizontal oval. 

"Cyber Ranger Three; pink!" A pink ring appeared changing Amanda's pink, low-cut t-shirt and blue jeans with a pink uniform and helmet with a heart shaped visor.

"Cyber Ranger Four; green!" A green ring appeared around Setsuna changing his green and white, velour jumpsuit and white slip-on tennis shoes with a green uniform and helmet with a horizontal rectangle shaped visor.

One Ranger was left unmorphed. Daniel did the motion and cried the activation signal with a proud voice, "Cyber Ranger Five; red!" A red ring appeared changing his red tank top, black nylon shorts and brown hiking shoes with a red uniform and helmet with a V-shaped visor. "All together we will delete the evil from our world with CYBER-FORCE power! Let's X these guys from our world!"

"So you changed your clothes? What good will that do? We Virtuon soldiers have strength in numbers." Said one of the V-Soldiers in a cocky voice.

"Preprogrammed, walking, mechanical dolls won't defeat us!" A.J. drew his blaster from its holster and gunned down a few soldiers in the blink of an eye. Amanda and Setsuna aided him with gunfire as Jerryca and Daniel rushed in with their Cyber Lance weapons. One by one their enemies fell to the ground.

"Guy's, finish them off with your Eraser Rifles!" Daniel cut the V-Soldier before him with a mighty downward strike.

Amanda, Setsuna, and A.J. gave the command for their Eraser Rifles and grabbed them when they materialized in the air in front of them. They all took aim as they waited for the blaster's power cells to fully charge. Daniel and Jerryca caught a glimpse of the others with their blasters and knew that they had to flee from their scuffle to ensure a clear shot yet their opponents kept them in the center of the fray. What could they do? The others yelled to them to try and get them out but it was almost impossible.

"Shit! What can we do?" Setsuna asked in frustration.

"Looks like we'll have to engage them head on; we can't risk hitting the others." A.J. stated but before he could act he was struck with a powerful laser blast. Sparks spread through the air as he was sent flying back about six feet. He flipped off of his back and onto his feet but was nearly blasted again by the group of V-Soldiers who had assaulted them out of nowhere. They were now engaged in a losing battle against their enemies. Setsuna was being beaten worse then the others however. As always his brashness was his undoing.

"Setsuna, watch yourself!" A.J. warned but he was too late. He watched as his teammate was hit in the chest with a force so hard that it should have indefinitely disabled him. His helmet reeked of fresh blood that he had coughed up and his outfit was seriously damaged. He fell to his knees, as his arms lay limp at his sides.

Amanda shook free from her adversaries and luckily saved him with a powerful roundhouse to the three surrounding him. "Setsuna speak to me! Come on little buddy! Don't pass out! Don't die!" She removed his helmet and wiped the blood form his mouth.

Meanwhile above the roof of the old Watch Company building nearly seventy feet away stood the puppet masters behind the V-Soldiers. A silver armored cyborg general known as Gates and a similar golden cyborg named Pentios. They stood there enjoying the mayhem with wide smiles as if they were at a stage show. Gates turned to his fellow general and spoke of a wager with him. "I bet you ten AOL disks that the green one dies before this fight is over."

"What do you think I'm binary? Of course he will. These humans can't win against our soldiers."

"I'll take that bet sense he's a pussy." 

The two generals looked at each other in confusion and turned to face the young African American man behind them. "Who are you?"

"I'm the sixth man, the savior if you will." He said as he brushed the bang across his forehead away from his eyes. "The name's Asa Spade and I'm here to erase you two from existence." He jumped high into the air and gathered energy in his palms. "Kaiser Splaaaaaash!" A hail of white lasers rained down upon the two generals and nearly destroyed the entire rooftop. 

"He-he can't be human!" Pentios cried as he and Gates plummeted to the ground. Asa leapt from the small portion of the roof down to the ground upon Gates. 

Daniel rushed to Setsuna's side and pounded the ground with his fists. "Damn! What kind of leader am I to let this happen?!" 

Asa yelled at Daniel as he fought the generals. "That's a good question. You should have watched your men!" He hip tossed Gates into a wall and joined the others protecting Setsuna. "I'm taking control of this team since you don't seem to be cut out for the job." Asa reached into the pocket of his white and gray army fatigue pants and removed his chrome and gold morpher. 

"I'm sorry Setsuna! I'm sorry." Daniel removed his helmet and hugged his fallen teammate tightly.

"Stop blubbering! Chrome Ranger power activate!" He held the morpher up high and it began to glow. He was then outfitted with a silver ranger uniform with a golden armor chestplate, gold armbands upon his biceps, silver gloves, and a gold ring around the rim of each boot and around each glove. 

"Who are you? How come we've never seen you before?" Jerryca asked.

"I'm Asa Spade, better known as the Chrome Ranger. I'm here to save you chumps from getting your asses killed." 

"Destroy them all wipe them from our memory!" Cried Gates as his soldiers rushed in against the rest of the Rangers. Gates and Pentios could only watch in disbelief as Asa and single handedly eradicated the first wave with his mighty silver boomerang weapon, the Spin-Striker. The weapon flew back to him with an amazing force that would have shattered any other man's arm, yet he caught it with ease.

The rest of the team formed a circle around Setsuna who was still being held by Daniel. They each felt an immense amount of psychological damage from what they had unfortunately witnessed but Asa commanded that they all stop feeling sorry and do something to avenge his defeat. They fought as if they had been possessed by a new and blood thirsty fighting spirit. But even though they were winning they knew Setsuna required medical assistance quickly. They regrouped and called upon their Cyber Riders.

"Don't let them escape!" Pentios charged with his large blaster ready to kill their powerful enemy. "For the glory of the mighty Motherboard!"

"Daniel come on! Get Setsuna onto your bike and lets get the fuck out of here!" A.J. revved the engine of his black two cylinder cycle. Pentios was drawing closer and so we're the soldiers. A.J. stated off on his own running right over two soldier in his way and the others followed, except for Asa. He stood his ground against the general and with a mighty swing he completely crushed Pentios' chest with his boomerang. 

Gates, who followed closely behind his comrade, screamed out in anger as Pentios fell to his knees. "DAMN! Ranger! You won't walk away from this unscathed!" He order the soldiers to back away and challenged Asa to a one on one battle. 

"Silly robot. He who fights and runs away...will kick your ass another day!" Asa snickered as he sped off on his cycle.

"GET BACK HEEEEEEEERE!" Gates fired he and his comrade's blasters at the Rangers as they darted around the corner. 


	2. Daniel's Revelation

Chapter 02: Daniel's Revelation

As the team raced down the almost open highway Asa signaled them to get off on exit 19 toward the Ferris Heights Technology Center on the west side of town. Daniel held Setsuna tight as he carefully followed the others around the light traffic. They decided to stop behind a small building on the way there and deactivate their Ranger forms so they wouldn't be spotted going into the buildings. When they shifted back their cycles also transformed into average looking Ninja Motorcycles. Within minutes they were back on the road and nearing the Tech Center when A.J. noticed a large semi truck closing in on them. They hadn't yet noticed it but the truck was being driven by Gates whose sole purpose was to kill Asa first and foremost. 

"What's with the tailgating?" Jerryca yelled to Amanda. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Let him pass, he's annoying me big time." Asa merged into the farthest right lane along with the others and the semi mimicked them. 

"Well it's official." Jerryca sighed.

"Huh?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"The obligatory chase sequence is about to start. What do we do Asa?" 

Asa carefully glanced over his shoulder at the truck as it accelerated. "Yea it's the ugly computer guy spoiling for revenge. Game plan goes as follows. Pink and Red get the green guy to the Tech Center, they'll recognize you as Rangers. and they'll treat him. Black and Blue lets jackknife that bitch."

"My name's Jerryca not 'Blue'!" 

"And I'm A.J.! Come on and lets do this!" He yelled as he, Jerryca, and Asa accelerated and sped down Doris Highway which had been closed for construction. The truck plowed through the road blocks and nearly killed some workers as it closed in on the Rangers. "We need ranger power Asa! Lets stop and give it to the bastard. 

"Not yet! We get to the end of the road to Luther drive where we can force him into the water. Maybe he'll short circuit in the lake or somethin!"

As the others were setting a trap for the surviving general Amanda and Daniel patiently awaited Setsuna's diagnosis from Dr. Lucid Bradley, head physician in the Power Rangers base disguised as a technology development center. Only Asa was familiar with the building for he was the only one of them trained in that location. The others were trained for months in a secret mountain facility and never knew much about who was behind the whole operation.

The middle aged Dr. Bradley peeked his head out of the operating room and spoke to them briefly. "He'll survive." He said. "He may be back in shape by next Monday which is what three days from now."

"Were his wound potentially fatal?" Amanda asked. Daniel shifted in his chair and kept his eyes on the floor as they talked.

"His heart was nearly punctured by a broken rib but with out technology we were able to easily fix that."

"I'm glad that he's ok. Aren't you relieved now Daniel?" She turned to him and her smile slowly dripped into a sad frown.

"I should have been able to help him." He mumbled. "How did this happen? How could I let this happen?!"

Amanda leaned down and grabbed his hand. He responded somewhat but still starred at the floor. "We all have to look out for each other. Hell I was right there and I couldn't do anything because like you I was being assaulted and had to wrench free from that to save Setsu. Cheer up He'll be ok, but we have to help the others. We can't be everywhere at once so we have to put our faith in others to do the job that you can't"

"Maybe you...are right. I don't know. I didn't think we could be damaged that easily while in our suits."

"You weren't supposed to be so easily harmed." The two jumped up and saluted their commander, Leon Reaper who was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with and black loafers. He ordered them to stand at ease. "Setsuna was hurt because the finishing program of the Synchrotech suits turned out to be flawed. Your morphers will have to be reprogrammed." He stepped back toward the operating room door and peeked in on Setsuna. "Its a shame though that this had to happen." 

"I could have saved him, that's the sad part." Daniel hung his head in shame.

"Damn Daniel get over it!" Amanda grabbed him by the straps of his tank top and slammed him against the wall. "Asa was right, you aren't fit to be the leader. As long as you keep feeling sorry for yourself you're gonna bring the entire team down."

"Amanda...don't be so harsh on him. It's scary being a key factor in such a situation. Go and help the other's, Amanda." Mr. Reaper nodded to her and she turned toward the exit. "Oh and Amanda."

"Yes, sir?"

"Asa may come off as kind of a lecherous jerk but he'll settle down if you stay on his good side."

Meanwhile the others were engaged in a heated pursuit down the long and ragged highway. They finally stopped when they had reached the lake and activated their Ranger Sycncho suits. As they expected Gates didn't slowdown and instead attempted to plow right through them, killing them all if possible. The Rangers stood their ground at the edge of Lake Bowers as the massive semi sped toward them.

"When do we jump!" A.J. cried in distress.

"NOW!" Asa jumped high into the air and Jerryca and A.J. jumped to each side of the truck. They each fired multiple shots from their blasters at the cab causing it to blow up as it hit the lake. 

"Damn he's gotta be dead from that. How can anything survive that shit?" Jerryca put away her gun and sat down on the grass. Asa sat down beside her and rested his head upon her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm probably resting my head, der!" He sarcastically snapped. She didn't push him away for she felt something comforting about him being so close to her. 

A.J. turned around and noticed Amanda along with Daniel approaching on their cycles. "I hope they're bringing good news about Setsuna. Hey guys how long are you gonna stare at the lake? Jeez you two birds are hitting it off and I'm not gettin' none."

"What happened to the general?" Amanda stopped next to A.J. and glanced at the two sitting down and then at the lake.

"He's in the charred semi truck plummeting to the bottom of that deep ass lake. So what's up with Setsu? Is he gonna be ok?"

Amanda turned to Daniel and smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "He'll be fine after a couple of days in the hospital. His family is their by his side right now and their is some disputes about him staying on as a ranger."

"His family doesn't want him to fight anymore but the decision hasn't been made yet."

Asa and Jerryca joined the others and removed their helmets. Jerryca added in her two cents and they all grew quiet. As they stood silent they were oblivious to the damaged general standing at the edge of the lake. He raised his blaster and aimed at Asa's head.

"DIE RANGER!!!" He fired the blaster but missed as the team broke away from each other quickly. 

"Why wont you just give up and die, ya piece of computerized shit?!" Asa put his helmet back on and started to run toward the badly damaged cyborg. Daniel, however, stopped Asa before he could act. Daniel held his arm high and wore a determined frown upon his face.

"Stop, Asa. If anyone's gonna beat him it will be me! CYBER RANGER FIVE, RED!" He was then transformed into a never before seen fighting beast. The rage in his soul grew and grew as he went blow for blow with the enemy. They dealt incredible damage to each other with their strikes yet neither would succumb to the strength of the other. Asa couldn't standby and watch the display any longer. Daniel was doing far to much to avenge Setsuna and if something wasn't done Daniel would end up in a hospital bed as well.

"Daniel you fool get out of there!" A.J. screamed. Asa signaled him to tackle Daniel while he destroyed the general but Daniel cursed them for attempting to interfere. 

"Fuck you Daniel! I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourself to settle a score. "Hunterang Deadly Slash Attack!"

"Wait, Asa if you hit Daniel it will be the end for him!" Amanda grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Back off I got a plan. The only way to do this is to strike the ground near them causing them to fly through the air. That's when you guys shoot the computer chump!" 

"Shit Asa you better not hit Danny!" Jerryca screamed as she readied her rifle.

"Let's make a bet. If I don't hit him I'll be lickin' your snatch tonight!" Asa laughed.

"Whatever just do it!" 

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Asa aims a little more than five feet away from the two and launches the glowing Hunterang weapon. The two battling could not react in time and were thrown through the air as the others blasted Gates directly upon his breastplate. "It's the end for you." Asa mumbled. Gates's body landed upon the ground like a rag doll and eventually blew apart like a ton of dynamite. 

"I told you not to interfere!" Daniel limped toward the others, A.J. caught him as he was falling to his knees. "I wanted him to myself!"

"You would have died. The suits aren't that durable yet. You're lucky you are so strong or you'd be dead by now. Don't do that again or I'll bust you down to scrubbin shit from the toilets at the base!" Asa scolded.

"Don't be so harsh on him." Jerryca grabbed him by the arm. He twisted free slowly from her grip and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go. I gots sumptin I wanna do to ya!"

As they walked away toward their cycles the others wondered what their future would be like with Asa as the newly appointed leader. 


	3. The Secrets are Out

Chapter 03: The Secrets are Out

Four days have passed since the Rangers battled the evil Virtuons for their first time. There has only been one monster attack since then and they have easily been beaten by the team, even without Setsuna at their side. His recovery, however, was miraculous thanks to the efforts of Dr. Lucid Bradley.

"So, Setsuna, how do you feel?" Amanda asked as she leaned over him while he finished tying his shoes.

"Fine, actually I feel fine." 

"That's good to hear!" A.J. smacked him on the back and handed him his lucky hat.

"Thanks. Where is Daniel?" Setsuna looked around the plain hospital room for his fellow teammate but he wasn't visiting on this particular day.

"Danny is with Asa. They went to get a weight bench and some other thinks for the weight room at the base since the order for that stuff got fucked."

"Who is Asa?" Setsuna looked puzzled for a moment as his heart began to feel funny.

*****

Thirty minutes latter Asa and Daniel sat down at a downtown restaurant to have lunch. Daniel did not speak much as Asa babbled on and on until Asa grasped his attention.

"So how long have you two been going together?" Asa snickered.

"Who-what? Going with who?! I'm single?"

"No you're not dude. I can read minds and I know about your love for Setsuna. You can't hide it from me. I assume neither of you wanted any of us to know and I know that they have no clue about it." Asa spoke proudly of his telepathic ability.

"How did you know? I-I thought we played it off perfectly!"

"Now lets take a trip back in time Marty McFly and lets remember what I said. I said I can read minds. That's what some of us Virtuons can do." Asa took another bite of his steak and a muttered a laugh.

"You're a Virtuon?! How the hell can you be a Virtuon?! You look like a regular guy."

"I'm half Virtuon and half human. Both of my parents were half-breeds like that. So is my foster mom, Adrian-mama. That's why we are so strong."

"No wonder she has been the Super Fighting League champion for thirteen strait years."

"Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman endurance, superhuman durability, incredible healing and mind powers; these powers are made possible thanks to our ancestors doin' the nasty with Virtuons."

"But why do you choose to side with us and destroy your own brethren?"

"Why do you full blooded humans kill your own brethren? You just do." Asa spoke angrily. "I decided that I wanted to destroy any Virtuon who would use his or her powers to harm innocent people." 

"I see. Well you made the right choice." 

Later Setsuna and the others lounged around in the recreation room waiting for Daniel and Asa to return. Today was supposed to be a training day until they were sent shopping. They spoke for a while about what happened during the time when Setsuna was out of action. 

"So Daniel nearly got killed trying to get revenge?" Setsuna asked Jerryca.

"Yea but Asa saved his life. If Asa hadn't used his boomerang Danny would be dead now."

"Man you don't know what you missed! It's been action packed and crazy!" A.J. exclaimed. 

"A.J. are you always like that?" Amanda poked him on the forehead.

Just then their commander, Leon Reaper, entered the room and demanded to know where Asa and Daniel were. He paced back and forth mumbling as the other looked puzzled. "Where is that computer glitch?!"

"They haven't returned yet, sir." Jerryca replied.

"When will they be back?!" He paced a bit more then flopped down on the couch.

"Why would we know when they will return? You sent them on the errand. Besides what is this all about?"

"Asa he.....he....."

"Yes?" The others spoke in unison.

"HE ATE MY SUBWAY SANDWICH!!!" 

Everyone grew silent for a minute until Amanda broke the silence. "A sandwich? Really, I thought it was something important like he stole your wallet or boned your wife."

"Weeeeeee're baaaaaaaack." Said Asa as he stepped into the room. Before he could speak he was tackled by Leon.

"That was my lunch you ate! A twelve inch steak and cheese sub!" Leon cried as he though about his favorite food. He grew more and more hungry as he thought about that sandwich.

"Shit dude you don't have to go ballistic about it. It's just a marvelously delicious sandwich with jalapeno peppers, and pepper jack cheese, steak and lettuce with salt and a sprinkle of pepper. That was indeed a damn good sandwich."

"What are you programmed to eat allot? Do all of you Virtuons eat so much?"

The entire room grew silent for a moment from what Leon said. Asa pushed Leon off of himself and stood up. "Jeez just put all my stats and shit out there like that."

"You're a Virtuon?" Setsuna asked with a trembling voice.

"Half Virtuon. I was gonna tell you all but I had to do it when I felt yall were ready. I told Danny earlier cuz I believed he was ready to know."

"Why didn't you tell me that night? I kinda trusted you to do that much and you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that?" Jerryca spoke. She looked up at him but his eyes stayed averted. "Fine, you don't have to answer me." She left the room with anger and Amanda followed to comfort her.

"Shit." Asa mumbled. 


End file.
